Schadenfreude
by yusha
Summary: Si había algo de lo que Deidara pecaba eso era de envidia mal disimulada y todos en Iwa lo sabían: bastaba nada mas verlo jugar con los demás chicos para darse cuenta de la envidia que los mas pequeños detalles despertaban en el rubio de ojos azules que pese al talento y potencial desarrollado disfrutaba de destruir los bienes mas preciados de los demás. Reto de Pecados Capitales


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenecen, Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fict participa en el reto **Pecados Capitales** del foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**.

* * *

_Pecado asignado: __**Envidia**_

_Personaje Elegido: __**Deidara**_

_Cantidad de Palabras: __**652**_

* * *

**Schadenfreude**

* * *

Si había algo de lo que Deidara pecaba, eso era de envidia mal disimulada y eso todos en Iwa lo sabían.

Bastaba nada mas verlo jugar con los demás chicos de su edad para darse cuenta de la envidia que los mas pequeños detalles despertaban en el rubio de ojos azules, que muchas veces entre juego y juego terminaba destruyendo el juguete nuevo de alguno de sus compañeros excusándose siempre bajo la pobre excusa de que había sido un accidente...

Y aunque con el paso del tiempo cualquiera esperaría que Deidara madurara y dejara atrás aquellas desagradables actitudes de envidia, la realidad era que pese a todo el talento y potencial desarrollado que le habían llevado a convertirse en uno de los discípulos del Tsuchikage, de lo cual presumía con una actitud orgullosa y a veces casi prepotente, en su fuero interno Deidara seguía siendo ese chiquillo envidioso que disfrutaba de destruir los bienes mas preciados de los demás...

_—_¡Deidara nii, Deidara nii! ¿Haz visto lo bien que lo está haciendo Hashi san? ¿No te parece que es muy hábil? ¡Es un artista de las explosiones! _—_gritando con entusiasmo, Kurotsuchi, la nieta del Tsuchikage no dejaba de parlotear y moverse a su alrededor obligándole a escuchar su absurda palabrería, refiriéndose a la demostración del buen uso del papel explosivo que para aquel día se había organizado en la academia, y que no hacia sino irritarlo mas...

_—_¡No seas tonta hm! Eso que esta haciendo Hashi no puede ser considerado arte hm! ¡Solo esta pegando sellos explosivos a diestra y siniestra, obsérvalo bien y te darás cuenta de lo descuidado que es hm! _—_ ya harto de tanta cháchara la interrumpió sin delicadeza, mostrando cuan cabreado estaba de tener que escuchar a la niña alabando las habilidades de alguien que necesitaba de papel y pólvora para hacer explotar las cosas, mientras que el lo único que necesitaba era concentrar su chakra y nada mas.

Lo suyo si que era una verdadera habilidad digna de alabanzas y no como las tonterías que el Tsuchikage le había obligado a ir a presenciar...

_—_¡Hm! Aún no entiendo porque debemos venir a ver esto ¡hm! _—_ se quejo como por centésima vez el ojiazul, y Kurotsuchi, que lo sabía a la perfección porque le había exigido a su abuelo saberlo, de inmediato abrió la boca para explicarle...

Más antes de que pudiera siquiera decir una palabra, una fuerte explosión se suscito en el campo de entrenamiento que detono todas las papeletas explosivas para horror de la pelinegra que viendo como su más reciente ídolo se veía envuelto entre el fuego y la destrucción, espantada retrocedió un paso antes de reaccionar.

_—_¡Deidara nii, pronto, hay que ayudar a Hashi san! _—_ con espanto suplicó, mirando de inmediato al rubio, que contrario a la reacción de Kurotsushi, manteniendo la calma se limitó a observar con gozo y deleite de aquella explosión y del mal estado en que ése a quien durante breves instantes llego a considerar su rival…

_—_¿Ayudarlo? ¡Pero si el mismo se lo busco, hm! _—_ con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios respondió cruzándose de brazos para dejar en claro que no pensaba mover ni un solo dedo por el idiota que se había explotado solo, y emitiendo una risa burlona, agregó: _—_ te dije que estaba siendo descuidado, hm, ya lo ves: Hashi no es ni nunca será un gran artista como yo lo soy, ¡hm! _— _y dando media vuelta Deidara se alejo del lugar, dejando a la nieta del Tsuchikage de pie, impactada y sintiendo un fuerte escalofrío recorriendo su columna al recordar un dicho popular que le había escuchado a su abuelo mencionar tiempo atrás…

___—_Neid zu fühlen ist menschlich, schadenfreude zu genießen teuflisch: sentir envidia es humano, gozar de la desgracia de otros, demoníaco…

Y por la reacción de Deiidara nii, a Kurotsuchi no le cabía la menor duda de que el rubio era en realidad alguien malvado.

* * *

_Y así, lectores y lectoras es como concluyo con éste fict que he de decirlo, pese a que desde un inicio sabía lo que quería, en realidad si me costó un poco poder desarrollar... y en realidad no se si en serio expresa el pecado que me tocó, según yo si pero ustedes me lo dirán e_e_

_El título que le puse, Schadenfreude, es en realidad una palabra alemana que designa el sentimiento de alegría creado por el sufrimiento o la infelicidad del otro y se traduce como regodearse o regodeo, complacerse maliciosamente con un percance o apuro, que le ocurre a otra persona… ah, y la frase que puse en cursivas al final es un dicho alemán que me gustó y que en realidad fue mi inspiración para este fict n.n_

_Ahora, sin más que agregar, agradezco el favor de su atención, gracias por leer y no se olviden de los reviews! ;D_


End file.
